Devil Tear's
by SexiBitet
Summary: Seven years ago Dean lost his first love when she was abducted by something supernatural. Now seven years later while on a routine hunt, Dean is about to face his lost love, spiraling his life out of control and endangering Sam’s life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Seven years ago Dean lost his first love when she was abducted by something supernatural. Now seven years later while on a routine love, Dean is about to face his lost love, spiraling his life out of control and endangering Sam's life.

Notes- This takes place the night Shadow finished so expect reference's to that episode. Everything after the episode is AU.

Devil Tears

Dean leant against the motels bathroom door and closed his eyes, he had made the right decision, in his heart he knew he had made the right call, but it didn't help the pain that he now felt when he thought about the pained look on his baby brothers face, or the slightly pained look on his fathers face, when he had told him he couldn't come with them.

He closed his eyes and stifled a moan of pain as he removed his jacket, he let it fall to the floor and with shaking hands he reached down to the bottom of his shirt slowly pulling it over his head, this time the moan of pain escaped his mouth.

He closed his eyes hoping that it hadn't been loud enough for his brother to hear. He gave a sigh of relief when he didn't hear any movement on the other side of the door. He slowly and painfully limped over to the shower, his hand coming out to turn the knob, the shower and the room quickly filling with steam.

He sighed and stepped out of his jeans; he took in a deep breath and held it before stepping under the spray of hot water. He winced in pain and banged his fist against the shower wall, cursing anything he could think of.

He ran a hand over his face clearing his eyes of water before opening his eyes, he looked down at watched fascinated as the now scolding water washed the blood from his body. His eyes drifted closed once again and he leant his aching body against the wall.

"I did the right thing" He muttered under the water, desperately trying to erase the feeling of wrongness. They were a liability to their dad and was more then likely to get him killed. Dean shook his head, he how scared he had felt when he realized Megs plan, he hated the feeling of utter helplessness. That wasn't him, he wasn't the one to be helpless he always had a game plan. But what he couldn't live with, was if his dad died and he knew it was his fault. No he had done the right thing, he had and he knew Sam knew that as well, even if at the moment he wasn't willing to admit it.

Deans eyes drifted open and he scrubbed a callus hand over his face scrubbing the blood from his head, his hands working slowly down his body pressing the side of his chest assessing the damage that the devas had done. He wince in pain, there was defiantly a cracked rib he just hoped he hadn't broke them.

"Dean" Dean snapped his eyes open his head wiping round his brow furrowing in confusion, he quickly pulled back the shower curtain almost ripping it from the rail.

Im going insane he thought to himself turning his body back to the spray when he realized that he was indeed alone, and that the only people in the hotel was him and Sam, and it was defiantly not Sam who had called out his name. I know that voice, he thought to himself banging his hand against the wall in frustration.

"Dean come on that isn't fair" Dean laughed freely and shook his head holding his hand further above his head, the young women standing in front of him crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now that isn't fair Beth you know I can't resist that look" The blonde women smiled slightly and took the leather bound journal from Dean's hand.

"Why do you think I did it" She breathed out, squealing in surprise when Dean tugged on her arm pulling her to his body, only for them to fall back onto the grass. Dean laughed slightly and stared down at her, his hand coming to move her hair from her face, before cupping the side of her face, tilting it up so he could capture her lips.

"I hate when you do that" She breathed against his lips her eyes sparkling her hand grasping the back of his head.

"So you wouldn't want me to do it again then" Dean smirked down at her, laughing slightly when she pushed the back of his head so she could capture his lips.

"Dean" Dean pulled away and raised his brow in confusion, she sounded way to serious for his liking, especially when he had less the serous thoughts on his mind.

"Beth" Beth shook her head and lifted herself up onto her elbows her eyes locking with Deans, she shook her head, and Dean sighed slightly.

"I love you" Dean opened his mouth to speak before closing it just as fast; he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew this day was coming, he knew what he felt, knew she had felt the same thing, but he was a guy about action not feelings, especially love.

"I love you to"

Sam turned his head from the lap top and watched as his brother walked out of the bathroom in an almost daze like state. Raising his brow he removed himself from the table and watched as Dean walked over to his bed, watched as he sat down and allowed his head to drop to his hands.

Sam knew Dean was hurting, they had spent all those months looking for their father, and for them to finally find him, only to have Dean turn round and send him away. It was a tough decision but he had made the right one, Sam knew that and he was glad Dean had made it because he couldn't have, and their dad was set on coming with them, Sam may have disagreed with a lot of things their father did, but no one could say that the guy didn't care for his kids.

"Dean?" Sam questioned with concern, and when he didn't answer he made his way slowly over to his own bed and sat down on it, his eyes looking across at Dean who had now raised his head and was looking at Sam with a look of confusion.

"What do you remember about Beth?" Sam raised his brow; whatever he had been expecting from Dean that defiantly wasn't it, the question was so of field he momentarily lost the function to speak.

"She was nice, the only girl you actually dated that didn't treat me like a kid, she was the first girl you were in love with, and then erm" Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head as the memories of her and him together came back.

"She went missing" Dean looked up and bit the inside of his cheek. Him and his dad had decided it was better for Sam not to know the truth about her disappearance, had thought it would be too hard for him to take.

"Dean were is this coming from" Dean looked up again and furrowed his brow in pain, losing her the first time had been hard enough, and he had no idea why he was thinking about her now when he hadn't thought about her in nearly six years.

"Dean what aren't you telling me?" Sam question because he knew, he knew Dean was keeping something from him, could tell by the way he kept creasing his brow, and chewing the inside of his mouth.

"The night she went missing her dad came round and told us" Sam nodded his head in remembrance, he could remember the sheer panic on her fathers face, and the pain and anger on Deans face, Sam had never seen Dean look so angry and it was at that moment, it was the first time he had ever been afraid of his brother.

"Dad sent me to Pastor Jims" Dean nodded his head and laughed bitterly before jumping up from the bed and began to pace the room.

"He said he didn't want the cops asking too many questions" Dean sighed and turned to face his baby brother, and knew he had to tell him the truth, the one thing that he never wanted to tell him.

"He didn't want you to know the truth" This time it was Sams turn to jump up from the bed, he stalked across to Dean and stopped in front of him, he raised his brow and waited for him to continue

"Dean what" Dean ran his hand across his face.

"Dad went round the house, and it was covered with ESP, especially in her room." Sam opened his mouth in shock and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Beth was abducted by something supernatural"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story so glad so many people have taken a liking to it. Not sure how often this story will be updated, mostly because of school, and I have five other stories that need updating as well. Usually they are all updated every other week, so keep your eyes peeled for next Tuesday.

Devils Tears

The black Impala turn through the night, the soft thumping of metallic bass line breaking the deathly silence. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair and turned his head to look at his brother. Ever since he had told him about Beth he had been oddly quiet, the only time he had spoken was to help him decided on their next hunt, well actually it was more like demanding that's were they went next.

Sam was becoming seriously worried about his elder brother, Dean had never been one for the sharing type, but add to that, that Dean had a strange feeling about the hunt they were about to go on, and the fact that he was hearing people that as far as they new was dead. Well it had been a rather unsettling night and was only getting better.

"Dean" Sam spoke quietly his eyes turning to look over at his brother who had tightened his grip on the wheel so much that his hands were turning white. Dean shifted his gaze of the road for a nano second only long enough to turn his head to look at his brother, see those damn puppy dog eyes looking at him, before turning once again back to the road.

"What do you want to know?" Dean questioned, he had known he hadn't gotten away with Sam questioning him but he at least thought he had until they got to another motel before the torrid of questions came his way.

Sam exhaled slowly it had been a big shock to his system when Dean had told him the truth about Beth, and there had been so many questions he wanted to as. But one look at Deans pale and tired face, Sam knew he had to hold any and al questions in till another time.

Sam closed his eyes and ran a hand over his tired face, it had only been four hours since Chicago and only two hours since Sam had found out about Beth. Dean had been looking online for another hunt when he had come across odd deaths in Ohio, he had began to pack his bags there and then, and only said that's were they needed to be, when Sam refused to start packing. They had hoped into the car, and had driven non stop with mettalica blaring out of the speakers.

Sam wanted answers he did, Beth had been the closer person he had to a friend when they were living in a little town out side out Saint Louis and added the fact that she was Deans first long term girlfriend was a huge plus. He had been devastated when she went missing, kidnapped from her own room. He had refused to talk for days. He had so desperately wanted it to be something supernatural, because as much as he hated hunting the supernatural he could understand, but another human being taking a defenceless seventeen year old like that was hard for his little 12 year old brain to except.

It hadn't been until he was older and had seen what other human beings could do to each other, that he had realized that the human world was just as dark and scary as the supernatural world, and that had made him feel more alone and isolated then he had ever felt before.

Sam slowly manoeuvred his body so he could look at his brother better, he knew that in the tired and hungry state plus the fact that had both watched their father leave their lives again. Well they were both feeling the pressure of the last few days. And any questioning that Dean didn't want to answer, well it was surly going to cause an argument something which Sam wanted to avoided at all costs.

"Why didn't you and dad ever tell me?" Sam questioned his eyes boring into the side of his brother's head. Sam watched as Dean shifted in his chair, his eyes flicking over in his direction, his hands clenching and unclenching on the wheel, his breath exhaling out in a gust of breath.

"You were twelve Sammy; you were really close to her, we thought if you believed what every one else did, that she was kidnapped, that it wouldn't hurt you as much. We didn't want you to know that something supernatural had touched what we thought was safe, we didn't want to do that"

Dean's voice was stronger then he felt, it had hurt him to go through it the first time, and he really didn't want to go through it all again, he had put Beth to the back of his mind. He couldn't even remember the last time he had thought about her. And what he really wanted to know what after all these years, why was his every waking moment his thoughts were on her, hell the case they had taken was because of her. He had a really strong feeling about it, something was telling him he had to go there. Sammy was the one with the crazy physic shit not him. But he couldn't help the weird feeling that something was going to happen when they got to Ohio.

Sam nodded his had slowly Dean had always put his feelings above his own, and Sam knew how hard that must have been for him. To lose someone he loved and then had to lie about it to the one person he had always been able to talk to even if he had been twelve at the time.

"And it was something supernatural" Sam stated slowly his eyes locked on his brothers face trying to find any crack in his armour, trying to find any sign that his brother was totally cut of from the world of emotion. But Dean was good the only sign that he was remotely bother by al of this was the way his hands were clenched so tight around the wheel of the car that his knuckles had turned white.

"Yea" Dean's voice was firm and strong it was if he was talking about a case something that had nothing to do with him or his family, that had nothing to do with the first women he had ever truly loved, the first women he had ever considered telling the family secret to.

"When we heard what happed I went round, I had to, you were at a friends and dad must have had the esp. reader in his pocket, and he followed me into her room the thing went crazy. Ive never seen it go like that before never"

Dean brushed a hand over his face as he remembered the night that Beth's father had come round and told them that she had been abducted from her own room. He had panicked the normal cool headed Dean had panicked, and he was terrified. It had only been that morning that he had told her he loved her, and now, now she was gone.

Sam nodded his head trying to process everything his brother was telling him; he wanted to know what had happened that night. Now he knew the truth he wanted to know it all. He could feel his blood boiling in anger. Beth had been sweet and innocent, she would stick up for him in the play ground, and she had been a cheerleader. She hardly ever swore innless she was relay mad, and thought that there was always another way then violence to solve a situation. She didn't deserve for the supernatural to taint her life, she didn't.

"I remember when I got back you packed me up and dropped me at Pastor Jims, I was there a couple of weeks, you said you had a hunt" Dean turned his head slightly and nodded. He had hared lying to his brother, but it was better then him knowing the truth. He hated this life as it was, there was no point in given him any other reason to hate it.

"We followed every lead we could, but it was like she had vanished into thin air. Every hunt we went on for the next year was a possible lead"

"You never found her" Dean turned to face his brother for a second before sadly shaking his head.

"It was like she had never existed" Sam clenched his hands together and ran a hand over his neck

"So why now" Dean turned his head to his brother and once again shook his head.

"I dunno, it could be nothing I could have just been remembering the good old days"

Sam raised his brow and laughed slightly the noise breaking through the tension that had arisen in the car. Dean turned his head and laughed to.

"Yea because when have our lives ever been that simple" Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"So this case?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to every single last person who has taken the time to read and review this story. I never thought so many people would like it, so a huge thanks to them.

Devil Tear's

Dean pulled the impala into the only free spot in the only hotel in the god forsaken town, he turned to Sam who nodded his head and exited the car and headed over to the entrance of the hotel to book them a room.

Dean rested his head against the seat and allowed himself some time to think about the previous day. He was still sore and he was aching in places he didn't even know existed. His face looked like he had gone ten rounds with a boxer, the scratches that were down the side of his face were slightly swollen and he had a bruise mirroring the left side of his eye, hopefully all in which would either be gone or nearly gone in about a week maybe a little longer.

But that's not what he wanted to reflect on, he could deal with all of that after all he was used to it, had been used to it for quite a while. No what he wanted to reflect on was his minds sudden urge to bring up someone he hadn't seen let alone thought about in nearly six years. He had made sure of that; the memory was just too painful to think about. He should have known better then to get to close to someone, and every women he had been with he made sure they knew he wasn't in it for the long haul. But Beth, Beth had been different and he had allowed himself to feel had allowed himself to return the feeling he knew she felt for him. And he had blamed himself for so long after her disappearance that it had begun to affect his work, and he had made sure he shut her out of his mind and it had worked. Until now. Why now.

"Hey only one room left" Dean shook his head and turned it slightly. He nodded his head slowly to his brother who had his door slightly and was leaning his head into it. Looking down at him with a mixture of worry and concern. Dean nodded his head again and Sam moved away from the door allowing him to exit the car.

"Room 45" Dean snapped his head towards his brother and ran a callus hand across his face. He needed to get a grip there was something supernatural here killing people and he needed to get his head back in the game, not thinking about someone who as far as he and any one else knew was dead. But he couldn't help the chills run up his spine when Sam handed him the key. 45 had been the number that Beth had lived at, he shook his head again, this was getting ridiculous, everything he though about was her, or reminded him of her, it was like the universe was conspiring to tell him something, he just had no idea what.

"Dean" Sam questioned. Ever since Dean had told him the truth about Beth he too had been spending every waking moment trying to figure out what happened all those years ago, or some way to help his brother through the guilt. Sam really didn't think his remembering had anything to do with her being still alive or anything supernatural for that matter. It was just his minds way of dealing with him turning away his father. Take his mind of one thing allow him to deal with guilt he had obviously never dealt with before, before he could work through the real guilt of turning their father away after all those months of looking for him.

"Im fine" He replied his eyes momentarily flicking over to the black Mustang with gold racer strips, that was sat three spaces from his impala. He closed his eyes and screamed to himself silently. If he didn't stop seeing her where ever he went, or what ever object he saw he was going to go insane. Jut because her dream car had been a black Mustang with gold racer strips, did not mean she was here; in fact it could have been anyone's. He really needed to get a grip before he got someone killed.

Sam lagged behind his brother as they made their way to their motel room, he was really beginning to worry him, he was letting one thing eat him up, it wasn't like his brother. His brother was one to either deal with whatever was bothering him, or bottle it up inside and let know one see. But the Dean that was making his way to the motel door was doing neither, he was allowing it to cloud his judgment he was showing pure emotion for the first time since Chicago, and Sam was seriously considering ringing their father. Because right now he had no idea how to help him. And how could he, he wasn't there when she went missing, wasn't there when they went looking for her, the only person who was, was their father. If he wasn't back to his normal annoying Dean self by the time they went on this hunt then he was ringing their dad, as much as he hated to even think about it.

Sam pushed the hotel room door shut behind him and placed the weapon bag onto the bed that Dean had left for him. He flicked a concerned look over at his brother before bringing out his lap top and settling it down on the kitchen table.

"So in the last three months there has been ten deaths, each of them with their throat slit" Dean turned his head from his bag and looked over at his brother, who was looking over at him for confirmation. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, something about this whole case didn't seem right, from the moment he had seen it he had gotten a real sense of de-ja-vu. Like he had to be here, the question was why?

"Cops never picked up a pattern, they think there dealing with a serial killer"

"And there not" Sam questioned, Dean hadn't really told him anything about the case apart from the way they died and how many had died"

Dean came over to the table and sat himself opposite his brother placing his journal on the table he flipped through until he stopped on the page where he had made all his notes, he turned it around and shoved it over to his brother.

"The only connection is this bar" Sam questioned lifting his gaze to his brothers. Dean nodded his head and pulled out another piece of paper from his pocket.

"Each of the victims has had one thing in common that bar. But one thing that the cops didn't pick up, was they were all adopted, and their birth parents came from Saint Louis and they were all born in the same hospital" Sam nodded his head slowly slightly shocked that Dean had taken the time to do all that research he relay didn't want to think how long Dean must have browsed for that information, normally he would have to do the research, but Sam was slowly beginning to realize that this wasn't a normal case.

Two things had jumped out at him, but that probably had something to do with the fact that Dean had highlighted them.

"Beth was adopted wasn't she?" Dean looked up at him and opened his mouth, he had forgotten about that and when Sam passed him the paper his mouth fell open again, he hadn't even realized he had highlighted them. He nodded his head slowly before passing him the paper he had pulled from his pocket.

"I scoured the local records and there is only one person who fits that criteria" Dean handed the paper over to Sam who un folded it, and allowed his eyes to roam over it.

"Miss Louise Jackson, Age 23, and she works at the bar" Dean nodded his had again

"And she's working tonight" Sam raised his brow and ran a hand over his head, this was looking far to easy, what ever happened to asking around before they figured out what was happening.

"So we go to the bar case her out and we should run in to who ever is killing her" Dean nodded his head.

"You think vengeful spirit" Dean shrugged his shoulders

"We keep her alive tonight and we worry about it tomorrow" Sam nodded his head they really didn't have time to worry about what they were dealing with, if they did this women could be dead.

"Lets get ready" Dean nodded his head in agreement.

10pm

Dean pushed open the bars door and felt the cool air of the night hit him in the face; he pulled his leather jacket around his body slightly and headed over to Sam who was leant against the Impala.

"She never showed up" He stated coming to a stop in front of his brother.

"Well that's not good, you think we should check out her house?" Sam questioned knowing that was the second logical choice, if she wasn't already dead when they got there.

Dean shook his head and placed his hands into the front of his jeans; Sam raised his brow slightly and waited for his brother to elaborate.

"Her cars here" Dean said nodding in the direction of the Honda Civic. Sam turned his head and sighed. This was becoming one of the worse cases he had been on in a while. If her car was here it meant Louise was, and it also meant they were about to come across a dead body.

A shrill scream filtered through the night sky and both Dean and Sam snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. They looked at each other before taking of in a run.

They rounded the corner and came across to women, the first one they could tell was Louise and the second was had their back to them a hood obscuring their features, but by the posture and shape and height both Sam and Dean hesitated a guess that this was a women. They shared uneasy looks, they both were so sure that this was a supernatural case, and they hadn't been wrong in their hunches so far.

Dean leapt into action first advancing on the women only to be thrown backwards his body hitting a group of dumpsters.

"Dean" Dean shook his head and raised himself slowly, his side and head hurting from the impact. It really didn't help that he was still hurting from the shadow demons they faced only two nights ago.

Sam nodded his head in understanding and moved forward only to be stopped by an invisible force field he tried again only for the same thing to happen. He turned his head to look at his brother who was slowly making his way over to him, his hand holding his side in pain.

Neither of them could do anything as the women backed Louise into the wall, Dean was the first one to see the glint of the knife as the women pulled it from the waist band of her jeans. He gave a shout of protest fighting against the invisible shield that was stopping him from helping.

Louise fell to the floor blood spurting from the wound in her neck, Dean fell back a couple of steps and Sam felt sick and fought the bile in his throat.

The knife fell to the floor and the women removed the hood reveling blonde locks of hair, Dean raised his brow and moved forward, Sam to stepped slightly closer his eyes roaming from the back of the women to his brother who seemed to mesmerized and slightly horrified at the same time,

The women turned round slowly her blue eyes looking at both Sam and Dean, seeming to contemplate her next moved, her eyes filtered down to the knife on the floor back up to the two men in front of her, over to Sam who had reached for the gun and was now aiming it at her.

Her eyes flashed black for a moment before going back to her normal clear blue, and Dean gave a gasp, causing Sam to look over at him with concern.

"Dean" Dean shook his head, he was not seeing what he thought he was seeing, it was impossible, and his worse nightmare come true.

"Beth"


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry that I haven't updated before now, my comp was a complete bitch and deleted all of my files including all my updates that I had written. So I hope you all like this chapter.

Devil Tears

The women in front of them shifted her eyes from Dean and over to Sam who was still pointing the gun at her. She raised her brow slightly wondering how the man in front of her knew her name. She turned her attention over to the tall shaggy brown haired man before looking down at the gun in his hand. She shook her head slightly and lifted her hand causing the gun to be ripped from his hand. She caught it in her left hand and within a blink of an eye had the chamber removed from the gun.

Dean felt his mouth fall open in shock and his heart rate to quicken. Stood in front of him was someone he had thought dead for so long. Had wished was dead as horrible as that sounded, because if she was dead she wasn't suffering at the hands at whatever demon had taken her. But it looked like al his hopes had been for nothing, because the obvious tell tail signs of something demonic had flashed in her eyes for just a second. The woman stood in front of him was not the person he had fell in love with all those years ago. Yet at the sight of her his heart still leapt into his throat, his eyes roamed up and down her body before shaking his head sadly his eyes resting on to her face.

"Dean?" Sam questioned softly his hand coming to rest on his brother's shoulder. Dean turned his head slowly and looked into his baby brothers eyes. And he tired to tell him everything he could, but he couldn't, how could he tell him that this was the women who had been a preppy cheerleader, the person who had helped look after him. But he really didn't have to, he could see it in his eyes that Sam knew this was the same Beth.

"It's Beth" Dean muttered before turning his attention back over to the blonde headed women stood only meters away from him.

Sam nodded his head slowly and his hand fell from his shoulder, he couldn't believe it after all those years of not knowing what had happened to her, to find her standing in front of her, possessed her worse part demon. It wasn't worth thinking about. Beth continued to stare at them both her eyes flicking from one of them to the other trying to think of any way to get out of the predicament she had found herself in.

"Im sorry who are you?" She questioned softly her eyes landing onto the person she had to guess was the oldest. She smiled sweetly at him acting like she hadn't just killed someone, hadn't just slit someone's throat and watched as they had chocked on their own blood.

Both Sam and Dean raised their brow in confusion it had never accord to them that she wouldn't know who they were. Dean furrowed his brow in hurt and turned his hazel eyes onto Beth.

"Dean and Sam we used to know you when you lived in Saint Louis" Beth rose her brow and her eyes momentarily wondered down to the women at her feet her eyes know longer full of life but lifeless and dull. She took a breath trying to quench the uneasiness that she know felt. She never did enjoy taking human life, but she really had no choice in the matter, she was doing the world a great good.

"Im sorry you must have the wrong person ive lived in Lawrence my entire life" She replied tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Sam lifted his brow at the mention of his home town, he only knew one demon who had ever touched Lawrence and that had been the demon that had killed his mother. He turned to Dean who to had raised his brow, both of them thinking the same thing. The demon could have had something to do with her disappearance, the question was why?

"Now I really do have to go, people to see" She replied steeping forward slightly only to have both dean and Sam block her path. She raised her brow and folded her hands across her chest. She really didn't want to harm the two people in front of her they hadn't done anything wrong, but they were both seriously beginning to annoy her.

"People to kill" Deans voice was bitter. The woman stood in front of him wasn't the women he used to know. That women wouldn't have even dreamed of killing someone let alone kill someone who was helpless and un armed someone who had done know wrong to her.

"I left her alive she would have killed" Sam raised his brow and stepped next to his brother.

"What about all the others?" He questioned, because there was something about her that was screaming out to him. He could see it all over her, she was confused, afraid angry. He shook his head it had been a long time since he had connected to someone like he was her. And in that moment he knew that the women he knew all those years ago was still in there somewhere.

"They would have become killers, ive seen it, once he's made his mind up there's no going back, now if you excuse me you need to move"

Dean shook his head and stepped closer to her, he had found her there was no way in hell he was going to let her go. He had been made to come here for a reason and that reason was obviously her, and he wasn't going to believe that the reason was because he had to kill her. No he had to believe that the reason was they were there to save her.

"You really think we're going to let you go?" He smirked his hand gripping her arm. She winced in pain slightly her eyes flashing black a sure warning that he was pushing his luck and if he knew what was good for him he would let go. He raised his brow slightly, even though he knew he was stepping on serious ground, he squeezed tighter, causing her once again to wince in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" her voice was low with warning the previous joking tone completely gone. Dean shook his head and Beth side she really did like him, he was cute, but she couldn't have him in her way.

Dean gasped out in pain as he felt his body collided with the opposite wall he scrambled to his feet as quick as he could his eyes on Beth and his brother who was receiving the same treatment.

"I told you to let me go" She said blowing a kiss in his direction before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The bullet that Sam had fired only narrowly missing her.

Sam sighed and lowered his gun his eyes traveling over to his brother who proceeded to punch the closest wall. Sam bit the inside of his cheek before walking slowly over to him.

"What do we do?" He questioned knowing Dean was in a volatile mood. Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face before turning to face his brother.

"Now we ring dad"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews I hope you all like this chapter

Devil Tears

John closed the door to his truck and made his way over to the hotel room that Sam had told him they were staying at. He hadn't been told what was so important only that whatever it was was so bad that it was affecting the way Dean hunted and could have something to do with the demon. He shook his head and placed his hands into his coat he stopped outside room 45 and knocked once before knocking twice he waited a second before knocking three times then he knocked once again before he opened the door.

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the dimly lit room was that his first born was no where to be seen and that his youngest son was sat at the table with a pile of papers in front of him the glow of the laptop illuminating his tired face.

Sam looked up from the lap top and looked over in his fathers direction he smiled his hello but it only managed to come out rather weak.

John raised his brow he had never seen his son look so down he had bags under his eyes and his face was pale and drawn making him look much older then his 22 years. He made his way over to the table and seated himself opposite his son.

It had taken him a day's drive to get to them and he had broken every speed limit to do so, when Sam had rang he of course hadn't picked up instead he waited for the voicemail and had listened to that. He had never in al his time heard Sam sound so broken and lost. No scratch that he had and it had been the night he had kicked him out when he had told him about collage.

But what had made him drop everything and come running like he should have done all the times they had phoned him before, was when Sam had informed him that something had happened and was affecting the way Dean hunted something to do with the past and the demon, John really didn't understand half of it as Sam had gone into a rant.

"Where's your brother?" John questioned getting straight to the point because he knew he had gotten of lightly the last time. He knew Sam wanted answers knew that Sam wanted to help and he knew he was annoyed beyond words when he had said no, and he really didn't want to fight, not yet.

Sam tilted his head in the direction of the shower and now John paid attention he could hear the distinct sound of the shower running. John nodded his head slowly and shrugged of his coat. He watched as Sam closed the laptop and pushed it away from him did he finally get a good look at the papers littered in front of Sam.

John felt like all the air had been forced out of his lungs and he lent back in his chair, it had been a long time since he had seen that face but he remembered it like it was yesterday. He had warned Dean about getting close to someone, in fact he had warned him so many times that Dean could quote him of by heart. In fact he still remembered the happy look on his face when he had come back the morning of November 3 and happily informed him that he was in love, well technically he didn't say anything because that would have meant admitting that he actually cared about someone. But he could tell it was written all over his face all over his actions and movements.

He could still remember the pained expression on his sons face when Mike Dawson had come knocking on the door, tears streaming down his face as he explained what had happened. Dean had been the first one out of the door and John had joined him in her room seconds later. It had been shear look that he had the esp reader on him, he had been getting ready for a hunt when Mike had come round and the thing was in his pocket.

The look on his first born's face haunted his dreams for months after, it was like watching himself all over again after he had lost Mary. The shear rage on his face, his neck pulsing in anger, as he stormed around the room throwing anything and everything he could get his hands on in attempt to prove the esp wrong, but he never did. Beth was gone and to this day John knew that Dean blamed himself.

"We saw her today" Sam spoke after he had watched the various emotions pass over his fathers face. John looked up at his son and his mouth fell open in a silent o, no wonder Sam had been so concerned about his brother, he knew what it was like to lose someone first hand, knew what it did to the body, and John was thankful that he has been called, Beth had been like a daughter he never had.

"We did what" John started only to have Sam wave him of.

"Dean explained and believe me I understand why you did what you did I do, I mean I was angry at first but I do understand" Sam said smiling over at the look of relief on his fathers face.

"So you found her, is she ok, where is she?" John questioned not understanding what was going on. Sam sighed in the last day while they had been waiting for John to arrive Dean had filled him on some of the things that had happened and how hard John had taken it.

"She killed a women right in front of us" Dean spoke from the bathroom door and both Sam and Dean spun around to face him.

His hair was still wet from the shower and water glistened on his naked chest a towel draped loosely over his shoulders. He nodded his head in respect at his father before he made his way over to his bag. He quickly rummaged around in it and pulled out a top and quickly pulled it down over his head.

John couldn't get his head around what had just been said there was no way on gods earth that the women he had once known could be a killer, she had been a cheerleader for god sake.

"Why didn't you stop her?" John questioned slightly harsh, he had trained his boys well and he was slightly disappointed that they had done nothing to save the women's life.

Dean turned away from his fathers disapproving gaze knowing that what he was about to hear was going to cause more upset. And truth be told he relay didn't want to hear his father come to the same conclusion him and Sam had come to.

Sam cleared his throat and drew his father's attention back to him he shook his head slowly and handed him the research and victim profiles that they had done. John took the papers from his son and quickly leafed through them, he raised his brow every time he came across a new victim, he finally placed them back onto the table in front of him and looked over to his eldest son.

Dean had finally sunk down on the hotel bed and was looking in his direction a defeated and hurt yet confused look written across his face. John scrunched his eyes and swallowed the bile that has risen in his throat.

"Not Beth" John managed to say while shaking his head, his eyes once again turning to look at Dean.

"If it makes you feel any better we don't think it is her, when we found the victim Beth managed to get up a protective field she used telekinesis and disappeared in a cloud of smoke" Sam spoke up knowing that Dean hated talking about it.

John raised his brow and turned to face his son, he had not just heard what he thought he just heard. Ever since they had realized she has been taken by something supernatural that had always been his fear.

"Possessed" John ventured only to have Sam shake his head.

"Sam was reciting an exorcism it didn't even touch her" Dean spoke up from his position on the bed.

"Plus she had no idea who we were" John nodded his head not liking where his train of thought was going but he knew both Dean and Sam was thinking the same thing.

"So only one other explanation she's now part demon" John spoke turning from Sam and Dean. Sam nodded his head slowly.

A knock at the hotel door stopped all conversation and Sam removed himself from the table and headed in the direction of the door. He shot Dean a look before opening the door.

"Beth" Dean shot up from the bed to find Sam backing away from the door Beth entering and closing the door behind her. Sam and John flanked his brothers side a gun in both their hands.

Beth surveyed the new face before turning to the two people she had see before, her eyes finally landing on the one person who seemed the most familiar. Dean.

"I want to know who I was"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to every one who has reviewed this story it means a lot to me, I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Just a warning this chapter is basically a filler chapter so I apologies if it sucks.

Devil Tears

John and Sam clutched the guns firmly at their sides their eyes trained on the blonde haired women stood in front of them. But Dean couldn't bring himself to move that inch to grab his own gun, couldn't bring himself to pick it up and aim it at her.

John's eyes traveled over to his eldest son and he knew right away what Sam meant when he had said that Dean's hunting style was affected. In any normal circumstances Dean would be the first one holding the gun, but not now, truth be told John to was having difficulty holding the gun at her.

"If I wanted to hurt you, you would be dead" She said her eyes never leaving Deans. She sighed quietly to herself when she saw that they were not lowering their guns, she never did like them she had seen first hand what I gun could do to a human skull and ever since she had been rather squeamish around them. Which was kinda saying something when she was a killer and a good one at that.

She raised her hand and out of instinct John raised his gun letting out a bullet as he did so, the gun went flying out of his hands, and Beth moaned in pain as the bullet tore through her chest.

She fell to her knees her hand coming up to touch the wound she moaned again and felt herself go light headed. She fought against the oncoming darkness, and concentrated on the whole using all her abilities and techniques that her father had taught her to heal the whole. She may hate her father for the way she had been raised and the things that she had seen in her life time, but she couldn't say he hadn't prepared her in the best way possible.

Dean was torn between going to the women who was on her knees in front of him growing paler by the second as she clutched at her chest, or staying by his family's side. They really didn't know anything about her, and as far as each and every one of them was concerned she was evil, she had taken human life on more then one occasion. Even if dean wasn't willing to give up on her, his families safety was first that was thing he wasn't going to ignore.

John stood in stunned silence he hadn't relay believed his sons claims couldn't bring himself to believe his worse fear. But he had seen the flicker of black as she had raised her hand and he had reacted out of pure instinct. The shot had been aimed at the chest and in a normal person they would have either been dead or on their way to the hospital, not sat on their knees and defiantly not up right.

Beth moaned in pain the second she felt her chest begin to burn it was one of the painful things she had ever experienced. That's why she only did it when she was near death and then shot had been a kill shot. In any other circumstances she would have stopped the bullet before it could have done any damage, but she hadn't even thought he would have shot her therefore she had been unprepared when the shot rang out.

She shot her head up her eyes turning pitch black and Sam took several steps back in shock.

"You do that again and ill kill you" She breathed out in pain her black eyes seeking out Johns. John nodded his head slowly and watched as she slowly got to her feet her breaths coming out in quick pants.

"How the hell do we know if we can trust you? John questioned asking the one thing that none of his sons could bear to bring themselves to ask. Beth moved her eyes over to Sam and smirked her eyes returning back to her normal clear blue.

"Because he would be dead by now" She mocked nodding her head into the direction of Sam as she licked her tongue over her bottom lip.

Dean stepped closer to his brother; no matter what he had felt or still felt for the women in front of him he wouldn't have her threatening his brother.

"He sure wasn't planning on you Dean" She drawled out slowly moving over to him, she looked up at him her eyes looking into his she smiled before seating herself on the bed that he only moments ago has occupied.

"He should have fell when little old Jessica died, but there you were Dean in all your shiny armor coming to the rescue again, put a real dampener on his planes"

Sam felt his throat constrict in pain he had never heard someone speak in such cold malice about Jess and it cut him to the bone, but what was worse the women who was speaking the words was someone he had cared about.

"Don't talk about her like that" He breathed out his cold eyes turning onto her and Beth almost felt sorry for the man that stood in front of her. When she had realized who she had ran into she had gone back to her hotel and done research on them and it was then she realized that Sam was the one her father was always talking about, the special one The one who was more of a danger then any of the others she had wiped out.

"O im sorry let me just pretend for second that I care" She rolled her eyes in sarcasm. She could feel the anger radiating of them all I waves and in another unexpected move she found herself pinned against the wall, this time by Dean.

"You're not the women I knew" He spat out his hand tightening around her throat. She raised her brow and flashed her eyes black.

"Thought you would have figured out that out already part demon sweetie, and like I said early no idea who you guys are, but for some reason you know me, and I would like to know how" she breathed out trying to save as much oxygen as she could she really didn't know how long he could keep this up.

"Give us one good reason we shouldn't just kill you" Dean spat out. the second she had started mocking Sams pain the Dean that had disappeared came back his protectiveness for his brother over ruling any feeling he had for her.

Beth closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were once again clear blue se looked into the eyes of the man in front of her and smiled, one word escaping her mouth.

"Dean" Deans mouth fell open in shock it was like he was seventeen again as he looked into the eyes of Beth al the feelings he had buried came back, he shook his head slowly and let his hand fall from her throat.

Sam went forward and placed his hand softly onto his shoulder, Dean turned sad eyes onto him and Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"Ill make you a deal you tell me who I was and ill tell you who killed your wife and Jessica" She said between a gasp of breath her eyes turning onto John.

"Who?" He questioned forcefully this was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life.

"My father"


	7. Chapter 7

Im just going to clear a few things up just incase someone of you are still confused, Beth is not possessed she is now part demon. It will be kind of explained in this chapter, but when she was kidnapped by the demon he erased all of her memories and gave her the ones he wanted her to know. Therefore she doesn't know anything of her life.

Devil Tears

Sam ran a hand over his head everything they had been told in the last two hours was spinning around in his head and was making him slightly nauseous. He ran a callused hand over his face and lent back into his chair.

"So your mum was human" Sam questioned his eyes wondering over to Beth. She looked over at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Yea when she died my dad took me in I was only 6months………god even that wasn't true" She said under her breath one of her hands coming up to place a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

John looked over at the women and nodded his head slowly after she had told then everything she knew, from the earliest moment she could remember it had become obvious that the demon had erased her memory and given her what he wanted her to know in order for her to become his right hand man.

They had also informed her of her real life, well what they knew of her any way, they had in truth only known her for a little on two years and the best person to tell her the truth had died three years after she had disappeared.

Dean leant forward in the chair and drifted his eyes over to Beth and sighed, he had been oddly silent during the whole process not really speaking and only adding in tidbits of information. They had even left out the fact that he and she had been an item, and that was only because Sam had seen the look on his brothers face and thought he should repay him for earlier when she had been so cold about Jess.

"So me and you was there something going on between us?" She questioned lifting her head and gazing directly at Dean.

Dean snapped his gaze in her direction and opened his mouth to speak only to find that his voice box wouldn't respond. He closed his mouth and scrunched his eyes in pain; he turned his head in the direction of Sam.

"What makes you say that?" Sam questioned. It was becoming a problem seeing his brother in such pain, and the fact that he wasn't masking it was making it even weirder for him. Sam was so used to seeing his brother masking his emotions and being the tough one, and to see him so openly sharing his emotions was just a tad unnerving.

"Because he seems more familiar then you two" She replied her eyes drifting over to Sam and John before she once again locked her eyes onto Dean, willing him to look at her so she could get a read on him.

She had been able to read both Sam and John although John had been a tad harder to read then Sam had. But Dean he head refused to meet her eyes and he was keeping his mind well and truly blocked behind a very very high wall. She sighed slightly and a small smile tug the side of her mouth when he finally did look in her direction, but found herself highly annoyed when she still couldn't read him.

"We had a thing…..it was… A thing" Beth nodded her head getting a feeling that something more was happening but new she wasn't going to get it of him. She sighed and shook her head. Out of them all he was the only one she felt even a slight connection to, she sighed again and turned her eyes onto Sam hoping that one of them would fill her in, but when they didn't she sighed and lent back onto the wall.

Four hours later

Sam exited the bathroom and quickly brushed the towel through his hair he dropped it onto the table and his eyes drifted across to Beth who was sat at the table the papers of her victims scattered in front of her.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and was hesitant to step forward he scanned the room and sighed. He had been shocked when John had ordered him to stay here, and was even more shocked when Dean had agreed. He hadn't thought that they would have left him here with her, but then again someone had to keep an eye on her, and John relay needed to get Deans head back into the right frame of mind.

"I never realized how many there was" Beth spoke up causing Sam to jump slightly and spin in her direction. He raised his brow slightly and slowly made his way over to her.

Beth smiled softly and raised a couple of the papers in the air. Sam nodded his head slowly and seated himself opposite her his eyes landing onto the faces of her victims before his eyes finally drifted onto her.

"I should apologies for what I said about Jess" Sam raised his brow and nodded his head slowly.

"It wasn't fair im so used to playing the bitch"

The room feel into silence the only source of sound was the shuffling of papers as Beth continued to flick through the photos of the people she had killed. She sighed slightly and placed the papers in front of her and folded her hands onto the table her eyes searching Sams.

"Ask me?" Sam raised his head and scrunched his brow in confusion not understanding what she was telling him.

"You want to ask me something then ask it" Sam nodded his head slowly and took in a deep breath; he bit the inside of his cheek contemplating how to ask the question. He looked over at her and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, there was only one way he knew how to ask the question and that was by being brutally honest.

"Why kill them, I mean they hadn't done anything wrong" Beth raised her brow and ruffled through the papers in front of her she came to a picture of a smiling male in his mid twenties and passed it over to Sam, then she dug around in her pocket and brought out a picture of Max before she passed that over to him to.

"That guy killed his girlfriend because he thought she was cheating on him, five years before that he killed his dad… and Max well you know all about Max" Sam looked up at Beth and nodded his head slowly, the memories of Max coming back to him.

"But the others they didn't do anything" Beth nodded her head

"Not yet but believe me Sam when my dad has his sights set on something he always gets it, you've seen what Max could do, and if he hadn't killed himself when he did he would have gone onto do exactly what my father wanted him to do"

Sam shook his head Max had killed the ones that had wronged him that was wrong yes, but Sam was still sure that he had been getting trough to him had hoped he had been getting through to him.

As if reading his mind Beth reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his, she shook her head sadly.

"My father was there that day Sam you wouldn't have been able to save him, I made sure of that" Sam raised his brow

"I was there in his head; my father was trying to get him to kill Dean I was trying to get him to kill himself"

Sam shook his head it was so hard for him to keep his mind on the fact that the women in front of him wasn't the same person he had known all those years ago despite how much she looked like her. She was evil she had killed in cold blood and both him and Dean had to remember that.

She had killed once and she could do it again and he had to be on his guard around her especially since he was one of her father's children and she had a habit of killing them.

Two hours later

Dean sighed and swivelled his head, every part of his body ached and even parts he didn't know he had ached. He had forgotten how gruelling his fathers training sessions could be, but he couldn't say he didn't need it. In fact he was feeling refreshed and more focused, and one thing he wanted to do know was make sure that Sam was safe and that Beth could still be saved.

John came up to his sons side and clapped him on the back Dean nodded his head slowly and they both headed to the front of the hotel.

Dean was the first one to notice that the door was ajar and he furrowed his brow slightly his eyes drifting over to his father who to looked slightly worried.

They both pulled out their guns and held them steadily in front of them, John taking the lead Dean standing behind him. John pushed open the door slowly and his eyes travelled down to the broken line of salt.

"Sammy" Dean breathed out in panic and John moved into the room Dean overtaking him, his eyes darting around in desperation.

Dean stopped in his tracks at the sight of the hotel room, the beds were overturned and papers were scattered across the floor, one of the beds was over turned and the other one had something on that looked remotely like blood. His heart jumped into his throat as his eyes landed onto a foot. He shook his head knowing what he was about to find but not being able to bring himself to believe it.

"Sammy" He breathed out, running over to his brother's side his gun dropping to the floor. He quickly pushed the bed over and his eyes landed onto his very baldy beaten brother. He shook his head in shock and reached out with a shaky hand checking that his brother was breathing.

He turned him over onto his back and sighed in relief when he felt the steady beat of a pulse beneath his fingers. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he turned over to look at his father, his hand closing around the stab wound to Sam's stomach, with what looked like his own knife which lay at the side of him.

John came out of the bathroom his eyes landing on the picture in front of him he shook his head in anger and his hands clenched into fists at his side. Dean turned his eyes onto him and John shook his head.

"Beth's gone"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to every one who has reviewed this chapter, a huge shocker coming up so I hope you all like it.

Devil Tears

Dean grasped his baby brother's hand into his own and he once again cursed the day he laid eyes on Beth. If it hadn't been for her then none of this would have ever happened his brother wouldn't be lying unconscious in a bed his face place and the only movement the steady raise of his chest.

Dean laughed to himself who the hell was he kidding this was his own fault he had allowed his mind to become clouded, by a chick none the less. He sighed to himself if he lost his brother he would never forgive himself, and he would personally hunt down the blonde headed bitch himself and kill her.

Sams hand tensed around his for a split seconded and he began to gasp for breath, his chest rising and falling in a quick erratic movements. Deans own heart leapt into his throat as he watched his brother struggle to breath.

"Dad" Deans voice was laden with worry but there was nothing he could do, all he could do was watch as he brother fought what ever he was fighting. John came running into the room his gun drawn and held in front of him, ready to fire at whatever had caused his eldest sons panic.

He had never heard Dean sound so afraid in his entire life and one look at the bed that held his youngest son her understood what had caused Deans panic. He moved swiftly over to his son's side and knelt down at the side of the bed.

"Pulse is fine" John said his brow attached into a frown of confusion. Dean looked down at his father confused there was no way Sams pulse was fine, he was holding breathing.

"Then what the hell is wrong with him?" He questioned his voice frantic with worry and panic.

John shrugged his shoulders slightly and his eyes landed onto a very pale Sam who indeed was still struggling to breath.

"I don't know son, I don't know"

_Sam looked over at the bathroom door and heard the lock click into place and he sighed in relief. Beth was a nice person and he could tell that the women he had once known was still there somewhere, deep beneath the person the demon had created and the killer she had become she was still there._

_He looked down at the pictures in front of him and sighed if he admitted to himself he was slightly un easy around her. After al she had killed all those special children and he just happed to be one of them, what would it take to make her change her mind and turn on him._

_He picked up the picture of Max and studied it, he felt slightly hurt and annoyed that al his hard work had been for nothing, that no matter what he did he wouldn't have been able to help him._

_He smiled to himself he guessed his should have been happy after all if the demon had gotten its way Dean would have been dead by now._

_Sams mind fell from Beth and the people she had killed and the demons plans for him and drifted over to his brother, who right now was god knows where doing gods knows what, and Sam was more then glad it wasn't him, he had seen what his father could do when he needed to get his sons minds back in the game, and Sam didn't envy his brother one bit._

_The bathroom lock clicked and the door opened a second later and Beth stepped out of the room looking slightly pale. Sam raised his brow and removed himself from the table when he saw her stagger slightly._

"_Sam you need to get out of here" She gasped slightly her hand reaching out for him and she collapsed into his arms. Sam shook his head not understanding what she was saying. She brought up her hand to touch the side of his cheek and her other hand used his arm to heave herself into a standing position._

"_Sam you need to leave now" She repeated this time with more authority_

"_Not until you tell me what the hell is going on" He said planting his feet firmly on the floor as he looked at her, his eyes full of concern. She was having trouble catching her breath and her face was pale a small patch of blood had formed on her shirt._

_The entire room was filled with a loud beeping noise and Sam spun his head around trying to locate the noise. He walked over to the bags and located it to be coming from Dean's bag, his confusion grew, he knew that noise. He dug out the emf reader and it began to blare even louder. He turned confused eyes onto Beth only to find she was wasn't alone. He raised his brow and called out her name his hand dashing for the bag and his hand clenched around the handle of his knife. _

_He turned back round to see Beth have a knife shoved through her gut her mouth forming into a silent o as her eyes traveled down to the wound her hand coming up to stop the blood flow. Sam went to move forward to try and catch her as she fell forward but he felt himself held in place._

_Beth fell to the floor with a lifeless thud and Sam turned his eyes onto he one person he never thought he would see again._

Dean watched as he brother stilled, his breaths once again coming out normal and he turned his eyes onto his father giving him a what the hell look.

Dean had stated to panic Sam had been breathing erectly for the last ten minuets and hew as becoming paler and paler by the second and any second Dean had thought he was going to lose him. He turned his head to his father and watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

John was about to move forward when Sam shot up right in the bed his forehead mattered with Sweat.

"Meg"


	9. Chapter 9

Like I said huge shocked in the end of the last chapter, im surprised none of you figured it out, there was a reason I set it so soon after shadow and that was to make it more believable when I brought Meg back into it.

And Kitty did u really think I would kill Beth of permently or at all lol. I mean I know I like tormenting our boys but that would just be cruel, especially after everything he has been through, and I forgot how much I enjoyed your reveiws

Devil Tears

Dean brushed a hand over his face and titled his head to look over at Sam, who at the moment was sat up against the pillows a cup of coffee in one hand and pain killers in the other one. He looked much better then he had done but he was still a little to pale for his liking. Hell Dean was just glad he was awake he could deal with the other stuff later.

"So you're saying Meg is the one who stabbed you" Sam looked over at his brother and nodded his head before he took the two pain killers. He was in all amounts of pain and all he wanted to do was curl up and die, but he knew that Beth was somewhere, she had to be, if she wasn't here when his dad and brother got back then it meant she was somewhere and they had to find her.

Dean nodded his head and sighed in relief he had been so pissed when he had thought Beth had been the one to attack him, after all Sam was the one with the gifts and she had been killing the special kids. Dean shook his head he wasn't even that mad at Max, the person he was mad at was himself, he should have never have left his baby brother alone with her, should have never let a women, a demon none the less cloud his judgment as much as she had, it was never happening again that much was for sure.

"She tried to warn me" Sam said closing his eyes trying to bring back that night has much as he could. He saw her walk out of the bathroom walking over to him as she almost begged him to leave.

"She was already hurt, she came out of the bathroom and her shirt was covered in blood I didn't even see it, then the emf reader went of and I turned my back on her when I turned back round Meg had stabbed her through the gut, I tried to get to the knife but she had me pinned against the wall"

Sam opened his eyes to look over at Dean who had visibly paled the vein in his throat was throbbing and his hands were clenched against the table so hard that his fingers had turned a deathly white.

"There was no blood and both Meg and Beth were long gone by the time we got here" John said pushing himself of the wall, his eyes traveling over to the bathroom and the floor in front of it.

"Either Meg cleaned up after her self or you saw what Beth wanted you to see" John said turning to both his sons. Sam had pushed himself further up against the pillows the coffee cup long discarded on the bed side table.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned his solider max firmly in place, he had already made one mistake and it had nearly cost him his brother he was not going to let that happen again, from now on he was the perfect little solider, the hunter that he was raised, he didn't have feelings he couldn't afford it.

John watched the transformation in his sons face and sighed to himself, he had never fully realized just how bad their up bringing had affected his boys, o sure Sam had rebelled from day one. But Dean Dean had always followed him with such loyalty and he had never seen what it was doing to him, had never stopped and looked to see how it was affecting him, well that was going to change as soon as this was over, him and his two boys were going to have a sit down.

"I mean what do we really no about her, we have no idea what she is capable of, we know she can heal herself, she is on the run from the demon she betrayed him and was killing his soldiers" Sam nodded his head and laughed softly to himself.

"He would be pissed, he's hunting her as much as she's hunting him, she's covering her ass"

"So wait we're sayings she's still alive?" Dean questioned making sure that he was on the same line as his father and brother. Sam nodded his head and smiled over at his brother.

"Yea, question is where the hell is she who was Meg really after?" Sam questioned, because as far as Meg knew both Sam and Beth were dead, she went after both of them

"Beth" John spoke up and looked up and over at his youngest son.

"The demon wants you so why would he have Meg take you out" Dean nodded his head

"Dads right, I think Beth knows something, each and everyone of these victims had either killed or was going to kill" Sam lowed his head, he was one of those special kids and he really didn't like the idea of becoming a killer.

"Sammy your not a killer ok" Dean said looked over at him with authority

"Yea, well I think its pretty obvious that's what im gonna become" Dean rolled his eyes

"If that was true Beth would have killed you but she didn't" John looked over at his sons he couldn't have been more proud of Dean as he was in that moment.

"Son what are you getting at?" John questioned trying to divert the conversation from its heading before both of his sons ended up in a fight.

"I think Beth knew something about the demon, I think the demon knew she was going to tell us, so he had Meg take her out"

John nodded his head, he had always thought Beth could have been a strong alley, it was obvious that in her time with the demon he had taught her well, from what his sons had told him about the first time they had seen her, and from what he had seen with his own two eyes, her mental abilities knew no limits, and with the right training she would be even better at hand to hand.

"So we find her, find out what she knows and kill the demon" John said looking over at his two boys who both nodded their head in agreement.

"Question is how do we find her?" Dean spoke up, Sam laughed at his brother stupidity.

"We don't she'll finds us" Sam said and began laughing again at his brothers confused glance.

"What the hell are you on Sammy?"

"I think that subconsciously she led you here Dean, everything you touched or saw hell you were even hearing voices, I think she led us here the first time even if she doest know it, so all you have to do is wait she let us know where she is, so just look out for any weird signals Dean"

"Wait what why me, you're boy wonder" Sam rolled his eyes he really did wonder how he could be related to Dean sometimes.

"Dean you and her have a connection, she said it herself you're the ones she remembers the ones she feels connected to, trust me she trusts you more then any of us, so when the time comes she'll get in touch in her own way" Dean rolled his eyes

"Great just great"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all those that have reviewed this story and a huge thanks to Kitty Pride and Zeus Fluff who have been with me since day one.

Devil Tears

Beth stifled a cry of pain as she removed her shirt from her blood soaked body, she allowed the item of clothing to fall loosely to the floor and she limped over to the bathroom her world going black for a fleeting second.

She leant against the sink and flicked her eyes up, her blue eyes locking with the blue eyes of her reflection. She brought up her hand to steady herself and she began to gulp in the air around her as she found it increasingly difficult to breathe.

She maneuvered herself so she was leaning against the wall and allowed herself to slide down the wall so she was now sitting on the floor her legs drawn into her chest, her left hand holding tightly to the wound in her stomach, the one her sister Meg had put there.

She knew she had been playing a deadly game going after her fathers special children, but she knew what he had in mind, knew what he wanted to do and their was no way in hell she was going to let him continue his grand plan.

She had killed so many people in her life, she had watched as the light in their eyes had gone out and she had enjoyed it. That had been until she had started getting flashes of a life that wasn't her's.

In the dreams she was happy she had a father and her mother had died when she had been little, and not long after she had turned 17 a new family had moved in and she had fallen in love with their eldest son, Dean Winchester, he had been her entire world and just thinking about him brought a smile to her face.

It was not long after the flashes had started that she realized she wasn't who every one kept telling her she was, she wasn't a monster she wasn't a killer, and she had taken it upon her self to single handily bring down the person, the thing she had thought was her father.

She had been doing so well as well, she had been taught by the best on how to stay hidden and she had put it into practice. She had been taught how to kill with out leaving a sulfur or emf tail so that hunters couldn't track her, and she had been doing so well, that was until she had run into the Winchesters.

She hadn't even realized she was making contact with the eldest son, hell she hadn't fully known her Dean Winchester was, all she knew was the Sam was the one her father wanted. It hadn't been till she had met them and things were explained that her dreams had made perfect sense.

But she was not the seventeen year old he had known, she was no longer the innocent cheerleader who was in love with the new bad boy, she was a cold blooded killer and part demon. She was the thing that Dean Winchester had hunted his entire life and she knew when the time came he would be the one hunting her, he would be the one to take her life and she had no problem with that.

Another moan of pain escaped her mouth and she fought the impending darkness, she knew if she didn't get her wound attended to before she blacked out there was a chance, a big chance she wasn't going to wake back up.

She pulled together all her reserves and used the wall to help her stand and once she was sure she wasn't going to pass out she made her way over to the first aid kit and then slowly and surly made her way make into the main part of the hotel room.

She fell onto the closet bed to her and reached for her phone, she had no idea how she knew the number, it was like she had always known it. She dialed it and placed the phone to her ear while she went about cleaning and stitching her wound.

The voice on the other end of the phone was thick with emotion and slightly unsure after all he had no idea who was calling him.

Beth moaned out in pain a tear leaking from her eye as the needle tore through skin, she sucked in a breath and let it out with a tense hiss.

"Dean" Was the only word she got out before her entire world collapsed into darkness.

Sam rolled onto his side trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in so he could sub come to sleep but it was no use. With an annoyed sigh he slowly pulled himself up so he was leaning against the head rest of his bed.

He felt his brother's eyes on him and he turned his head so he was looking at the table where his father and brother were sat mulling over papers trying to find any lead that would lead them to Beth or the demon, or both.

"You ok?" Dean questioned his voice laced with concern. Sam nodded his head and smiled allowing his brother to know he was ok.

"Nightmare?" Dean question, after all 99.99 of the time it was a nightmare or vision that kept his younger brother from getting the sleep he needed. Sam laughed slightly and shook his head, only to laugh harder when he saw his brother raise a disbelieving brow.

"Dean I was stabbed I can't get comfy" Dean nodded his head and laughed slightly. It had been a while since he had the pleasure of being stabbed and he did not envy his brothers position at all, but he knew he would trade positions with him in an instance.

"Well it could have been a lot worse" John spoke up from his position opposite Dean, his head turned in the direction of Sam. Sam turned his eyes on to his father and nodded his head in agreement. He was thankful he hadn't been the intended target but some part of him wished he had been.

Dean turned his head in the direction of his bed were his phone was currently ringing, he raised his brow slightly wondering who in gods name would be calling at 4 in the morning. He removed himself from the table and headed to the bed, he seated himself down before picking up the phone.

He didn't recognize the number but that didn't mean anything he licked his lips slightly before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello" He realized his voice sounded slightly defensive but in their line of work he couldn't afford not to be.

He didn't hear any one on the other end of the phone expect the shallow breathing he raised his brow and was about to hang up the phone thinking it must have been a wrong number, when he heard a moan of pain filter through his ear.

He raised his brow in worry and shock and jumped to his feet. He was all to aware that both his fathers and brothers eyes were on him, and that his heart was beating a hell of a lot faster then he liked.

"Beth" He said in slight panic, he heard nothing in return expect the hiss of a pain, he raised his brow and shared un easy looks of worry with his father and brother.

"Dean" The voice that spoke sounded nothing like Beth, it was so pain filled and afraid that he thought he was talking to some one other then her, but he knew it was, he would have been able to tell her voice from any one. The phone went dead and he quickly closed it before looking franticly around the room his eyes looking for anything and anything that would help the women on the other end of the phone.

"Son?" John questioned because he had never seen his son seem so unsure of afraid as he did this moment.

Sam heaved himself out of pain despite the sharp pain that shot down his side, his hand went to cover his stomach and he slowly went over to his brother his hand resting on his shoulder, causing Dean to turn around his eyes showing anger and shock.

"Sammy" Dean started, because no matter how confused and scared his was this moment his brother was out of bed when he was hurt and he was not about to stand for that,

"Dean im ok where is she" Dean raised his brow and furrowed it all at the same time thinking that Sam had hit his head, because it Beth had told him where she was he wouldn't be looking round the room like he had lost his head.

"Room 14 Hay wood Motel" Dean raised his brow he had no idea how he knew but he knew that's were he would find her. Sam nodded his head and turned to face his father who was looking at the two of them like they had lost their head.

"Son?" John questioned again Dean and Sam turned to face him but it was Sam who spoke

"Just trust him dad, if that's where he says Beth is then that's where she is"


	11. Chapter 11

Ok then thanks for all of your support and I hope you all like this chapter

Devil Tears

Dean quickly switched of the Impalas engine and turned his head slightly so he was looking in the direction of his father before looking up so he could catch his brother's eyes in the mirror. Sam nodded his head slowly and Dean saw him move his arm slowly seconds later pulling out a gun he had concealed underneath his shirt.

"I still think you should have stayed back at the motel" Dean grumbled pushing open the door and franticly looking for room 14. Sam sighed and slowly made his way over to his brothers side his hand going to rest on his shoulder.

"We don't know what we're walking into you may need me in their" Sam replied, Dean tensed slightly because he knew by the tone of his voice that he didn't just mean in case the demon or Meg turned up to finish of her handy work.

"Eyes peeled boys" Johns gruff voice spoke up breaking the tender moment between brother and son. Sam and Dean turned their heads slowly and Sam allowed his arm to fall down to his side.

John nodded his head, he had never felt so proud of his boys as he did in that moment, Sam was hurt granted not as much as he could have been, yet he was still stood at his brothers side wiling to protect him from whatever laid beyond the doors of room 14. And Dean, Dean was trying to keep a level head putting his feelings aside to make sure that his brother was protected, even when every part of his body was screaming for him to go to the women he loved.

Dean straightened himself slightly and took a deep breath wiling his beating heart to calm down before he suffered another heart attack. He had no idea what lay behind the doors of room 14 or if it was nothing more then a trap, maybe that had been the plan all along use Beth to lure them in so the demon could kill them and take Sammy.

Dean shook his head that wasn't going to happen if that was the plan then no matter how much it hurt he was going to kill her, he was going to put a bullet through her head because it truly meant she was not the women he had once known.

Beth moaned in pain as the world around her came back to her in a rush of pain and nausea. She tried to roll on her side and almost screamed out in pain, she had been lucky by all accounts, her sister was skilled at killing people had done it for far longer then she had, and it was by share luck that Meg had missed anything major that would have caused her to bleed out before she had time to get back to her motel room where she knew she would be safe.

She took a deep breath and let it out through her nose she closed her eyes before slowly opening them, allowing them to adjust to the lightness of the room. She had no idea to know how long she had been out or if Dean had gotten her message and was going to come, she knew if he didn't then she was screwed, while her wound at the moment wasn't fatal the infection that was setting in was.

She used her hand as leverage and tried to move herself into a sitting position but her arm gave way under her weight and she hit the floor with a dull thud. Another moan escaped her throat and she could feel a warm liquid travel down her side. She didn't need to look to know what it was she could smell it, the warm sweet smell of blood a smell she had once enjoyed was now making her sick.

"O god" She breathed out as she fought the wave of nausea that was threatening to overwhelm her. If John hadn't shot her earlier that day then she could have used her very real ability to heal herself, but know she had to use it and now she needed it she couldn't call on it.

She sighed and her body began to shake and the panic began to set in this was not good. Not only was infection beginning to set it but she could feel her body going into shock and was affecting the way she was thinking. She managed to move herself closer to the bed before her body and mind once again gave way to the darkness she had been fighting for so long.

"_You know you're an ass right?" Beth remarked her blonde hearing bobbing up and down as she giggled un controllably her mouth creasing slightly as she looked at the man at the side of her. _

_Dean rolled his eyes and nodded his head his usual smirk was in place as his eyes wondered over the blonde head women who was seated in his lap, his arms held firmly around her waist. _

_Dean knew what was happening knew that he was in love with the women in front of him nestled into his chest. Knew he was in love and knew he should just stop tell her it was over and walk away, but every time he even contemplated it every time the words formed on his tongue he would back out._

_The truth was he didn't know what he felt for the women in front of him but he knew it was more then love. It was like he was a part of her, he knew what she was feeling and thinking and the very thought of leaving her was tearing not only his heart but he soul in two. _

"_Earth to Dean" Beth said her hand waving in front of his face. Dean shook his head and tightened his grip around her waist and nuzzled his head into the soft crook of her neck._

"_You ok? You spaced out on me for a second there" Beth heard him mumble something into her neck that she couldn't quiet make out. She giggled softly when she felt him nibble her neck._

"_Dean" She gasped her eyes rolling slightly. She watched as he pulled back and she looked into his eyes, eyes which were full of un deniable desire. Beth took a breath her body trembling slightly. _

_Dean smiled and leant forward capturing her lips with his own skilled ones; he pulled back and nuzzled her nose with his own._

"_God I love you"_

"Room 14" Dean mumbled his eyes taking in the red number 14 on the door in front of him. They were lucky that Beth had taken a room at the back of the motel where no one could see that three men were now stood out side the door with their guns aimed in front of him.

He nodded his head to his brother and father and watched as they took up their spot on the side of the door, their guns raised in front of them. He took one deep breath before walking slowly to the door his own gun drawn and cocked. He twisted the handle slightly shocked when it turned easily under his hand, which meant only one thing Beth was to out of it to lock the door when she had got back, which was not good.

He pushed open the door and followed in seconds later the gun aimed his eyes taking in every single last nook and cranny trying to find anything out of the ordinary. His eyes settling on Beth seconds later, his gun clattered to the floor and he was at her feet

The first thing Sam saw when he entered the room was his brother, his protector who never let anything faze, kneeling on the floor with Beth pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her body as his other hand held the wound, his white shirt he was wearing quickly turning crimson.

The second thing he noticed was the various papers pinned to the walls, similar to the ones their dad used to put on walls when they had a new hunt. His eyes quickly scanned them taking in anything that might have been of importance. He landed on the pictures of her victim's big fat red crosses through their faces

But the thing that made him gasp out in shock was his own face staring back at him; he raised his brow in confusion, his eyes taking in the writing at the side of it.

"The one?"


	12. Chapter 12

Devils tears

Sam couldn't stop the words that were swimming around in his head, couldn't make sense of what he had seen. His face kept flashing in his mind, the words blurring into one. He could feel the headache forming behind his eyes and throbbing movement to his forehead.

He took in a deep breath and worked his hands to his temples, his long fingers working in large soothing circles as he tried to rid himself of the headache. He needed to be focused and a hundred percent, if not for himself then for his brother, who at this very moment was sat at the side of the motel bed that held an increasingly pale Beth.

He walked over to his hunched brother's form and laid a gentle hand onto his shoulder. Dean shifted slightly and turned his head, the corner of his mouth quirked slightly, his eyes flicked over to Beth's form, before he stretched in the chair.

"Coffee's fresh" John called from the kitchen, both Sam and Dean turned their heads and as one made their way to the aromatic smell of fresh coffee.

Dean was the first one to nab a cup of coffee his back falling softly against the wall. His eyes drifting over to Sam who had seated himself at the table his legs sprawled out in front of him.

"You good Sammy?" Dean questioned slipping himself opposite Sam.

Sam lifted his gaze and chose to ignore the dreaded nickname because at this moment it felt good, it felt familiar and in a time when familiar was getting pretty damn hard to find, any amount of familiar no matter how small it was, he was going to relish in it.

"Just trying to figure everything out ya know" Sam sighed his eyes drifting over to the bed that was visible from his vantage point.

Everything had started going wrong from the moment Dean had started remembering her. But as much as he wanted to hate her for what she was and had done, as much as he wanted to blame her, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He kept seeing that pained expression on her face as she had tired to warn him about Meg.

"As soon as she wakes up we'll find out what it means" John spoke up from the counter his voice strong and sure of himself it was only the moving vein in his neck that let either of them know just how scared of what they were going to find out, he was.

Dean looked over at his father and nodded his head; he brought his own coffee cup to his mouth and took a long sip before setting it back in front of him.

"She should be awake in a couple of hours" Dean supplied.

He had been the one to work on her, the one to patch her up, he had been the one to see how deep and large the wound had been, and he was once again faced with the pain full truth that she was no longer fully human, that she was part demon. The thing he had spent his entire life learning to hunt, hating. But he couldn't bring himself to do either, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate her, and that thought alone scared the crap out of him.

He was walking in uncharted territory, he felt like his eyes were blind folded and his arms were tied behind his back, to many things were un certain when it came to the women lying in the other room. Dean was a man of action a man of control but with her everything went and he didn't know if he could cope with it, he had already made one mistake that could have cost Sam his life, could he really afford to make another one.

Sam sensing his brother's discomfort tried to think of something to say, he could tell him it wasn't his fault, again. But he knew it wasn't having any affect, Dean blamed himself for what had happened and always would, no matter what he said he wouldn't change his mind, and sometimes Sam hated that about him.

A moan from the other room draw everyone's attention to the bed room, they turned to look at each other and for one fleeting moment everything seemed to move in slow motion. This was the time that they were going to find out about the demon, about Beth's intention for Sam, and just what the demon wanted with him.

John was the first one to break the silence as he shuffled into the other room, his eyes wondering down to the bed. He raised his brow slightly when he saw that Beth was still un conscious but she had moved, her head was tossing from side to side her hands scrunched into the bedding.

"Dad" Sam questioned coming into the room and looking down at Beth his face contouring into confusion. Dean came up to his side his eyes working around the room, something was wrong he could feel it.

His eyes moved to the bed looking over her body and the feeling intensified, Beth was trying to tell him something trying to warn him about something, that's when he saw it, the small pin prick on her arm, she wasn't un conscious she had been drugged.

He rushed over to her side his hand grabbing hold of her arm, the other one lifting her of the bed.

"Beth come on you need to wake up" He said urgently his eyes wondering over to Sam and his dad, their eyes working down to her arm as they both made the connection at the same time.

"Shit" john muttered as he dropped to his son's side.

Dean was the first one to see it, the salt line around the door was cracked, he raised his eyes in alarm. An hour ago that had been perfectly fine, when had it been cracked and more importantly by who.

"We have a problem" Dean said nodding his head in the direction of the door

"I would say more then a problem" Sam spoke up, Dean and John turned their heads and cursed.

Stood behind them was Meg and stood to her left was her brother Tom, but what was worse then them two was the fact that the demon was stood in the middle of them his eyes focused solely on the bed.


End file.
